The identification (I.D.) tag of the invention can be also used for identifying luggage, cameras, etc. However, the largest market and impetus for the locket-type I.D. tag is for use as a pet I.D. tag. Though the following history is devoted to the pet I.D. tag, it is understood that the I.D. tag of the invention has other uses.
Prior to 1972, pet identification tags consisted solely of machine engraved, metal medallions of different shape, size and material. Stainless steel, anodized aluminum and brass were the principal materials used.
In 1972, the assignee of the present application introduced the first machine engraved plastic tags. The material used was 3-ply, NAZIS, "engraver's plastic" such as had been previously used for engraving trophy plaques, desk name plates, instrument panels, etc. Essentially, the material consists of a thick plastic core with thin sheets of plastic of a contrasting color laminated to each side of the core. One would engrave through the thin outer laminate to reveal the contrasting core. Such a material is made by Romark, Inc. and comes in 2'.times.4' sheets of various thicknesses. The material is available in a variety of colors and surface effects (eg. woodgrain). Because of the structure of the material, tag shapes could not be injection molded; instead, they had to be cut from the sheet. Because of this requirement and the unsophisticated method employed, up to 60% of the sheet was wasted. For the first 15 years of business, the plastic tag line consisted of three size circular discs, each in 5 colors; in other words, 15 plastic products. As business improved, special dies for cutting the shapes were developed. This helped reduce stock wastage. In 1980, a computer controlled engraving machine was purchased. Even though this machine was expensive ($50,000), productivity was improved to such an extent that the business grew exponentially for the next 8 years.
In 1988, the price of computer controlled engraving machines began to drop. Today, such a machine costs only 1/6 of what it did in 1980. This encouraged several competitors to enter the plastic pet tag business. Since the market for pet tags is at any time finite (or at least only growing slowly), the only way to gain market share was through price cutting or offering more variety. The second option was generally adopted. In order to try to maintain market share, new shapes, sizes and colors of engraved plastic tags were added to the line. At present, the plastic product line consists of 219 items, all differing in size, shape or color. Because the market is finite, the greater the variety of tags means that any specific tag is produced in fewer numbers. For most shapes, the numbers involved do not warrant investing in sophisticated dies nor machinery (ie. laster cutters) for economical blanking of parts. Consequently, less efficient methods are used with the result that stock wastage has increased. This comes at a particularly bad time with the present concern over bulk waste disposal of materials that do not degrade such as plastics. Another drawback, is increased inventory, both of raw stock due to more colors and finished blanks, due to more sizes, shapes and colors. Finally, the above business expansion scenario is ultimately limited by the finite number of available raw stock options and those shapes which are appropriate to the pet tag business.
Therefore, there is a clear need for a new pet identification tag and a method of manufacturing the tag that reduces inventory, waste and cost but produces an attractive I.D. tag with a unique appearance and is easily customized to provide a variety of appearances.